Deoxyribonucleic Acid Infusion
by Pokemonfan6000
Summary: Scientists have gone mad: They kidnapped children and teenagers and turned them into pokemon. Every cell in their bodies were split in half, and pokemon DNA inserted. Many were traumatised and never seen again. What happens when the traveling champion of Kalos has to find them all? I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form.
1. The Beginning of a Heartbreaking Journey

A/N: I know Route 1 only has a few trees, but imagine its a forest and a lot longer.

I sat by the orange and red fire, watching my Charmander, Ozwald (who I call ozzy), struggling to keep himself composed. He was curled up, crying his eyes out and I couldn't do anything about it. He doesn't trust me. He doesn't know that I'm not going to hurt him like the people who turned him into a pokemon did. Or bully him like the other test subjects did.

'How are we going to make it through this journey, I knew it would be hard but not THIS hard,' I thought grimly, a frown on my face. 'I will never be able to achieve mega evolution without trust between us,' I mentally sighed. 'It looks like this journey is doomed...'

"Kaze... I think I just heard something," Ozzy stated, uncurling himself and standing up. You couldn't tell that he was crying because of his fur. "It sounded like it came from the forest,"

I sighed and lifted my head, eyes scanning the forest. At first, there was nothing out of the ordinary. It appeared that there was nothing there. But, I saw slight movement in the trees. I slowly got up and started to walk over to where the movement was. Before I could get there, however, a figure jumped out of the forest and landed right next to fire. I recognized the species instantly: She was a Snivy.

"Kaze, please take me in!" The Snivy exclaimed, running up to me and tapped an empty pokèball. Blueish, white light enveloped the grass snake pokemon. The pokeball fell to the ground, clicking once, twice, three times before the capture was successful.

I paused in wonder. Who was this Snivy and how did it know me? Wait, it couldn't be...

"Tachi?!"

The Snivy popped out of her ball.

"The one and only," She said.

"Wait, as in the Tachi that you hang out with and torture me whenever possible," Ozzy asked, not amused.

"Yes," I said quietly, not looking him in the face. I quickly grabbed Tachi and whispered for her to shut up. She glared at me and opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off by a scientist running towards us.

"Hey, give that pokemon back, you thief!"

"I don't know what you're talking about: Tachi came up to me and touched an empty pokeball. So technically, she caught herself, and technically because she was captured she is labeled as a wild pokemon. You can't make any claim to her because of that." I shot back, not amused. People these days are getting so aggressive. They're getting dumber, too.

"Grr... I'm going to get you for that someday..." He growled, his face contorting in anger. He glanced at both of us before stomping down the path. Once I was sure he couldn't hear, I said, "Well, somebody has an attitude."

Tachi giggled and I only saw a hint of a smile on Ozzy's face. From an unknown distance, I heard the scientist say, "I heard that!"

I shook my head and got up, Tachi still in my arms. Ozzy looked at me curiously for a split second before resuming his nonchalant facial expression.

"Let's go. We obviously can't stay here because everybody seems to barge in on us. No offense Tachi," I stated, setting Tachi down and grabbing my backpack. Tachi started grabbed at my jeans but I shooed her away. She whinned and grabbed at my jeans again. I shooed her away again and turned my head and studied my depressed charmander.

"Ozzy, do you want to ride on my shoulder or in your pokeball?" I asked him. He cautiously walked towards me and attempted to climb onto my shoulder. I smiled, picking Tachi and Ozzy up and placing them on each on my shoulders.

* * *

I walked down the path, both of my pokemon on my shoulders. Ozzy was a little tense but relaxed for the most part.

"Kaze, why do we have him on our team? We don't need him." she asked.

"He's my starter and I signed an agreement saying I have to find every human-turned-pokemon," I explained. I could feel both Ozwald and Tachi's eyes staring at me. Then Tachi turned her head suddenly and glanced at the darkness that was the forest.

*rustling *

I stopped suddenly, almost making my pokemon fall off my shoulders. A dark figure jumped from the trees and onto the road. It was completely black, and it looked injured. Its side was facing me. I watched curiously and cautiously as it turned its head toward me and growled. Mid-growl, it whimper loudly and kneeled down in pain.

It took me a second or two to realize it was the starter pokemon Totodile. I slowly approached the injured pokemon. It looked at me with a menacing look and snapped its jaws at me. Carefully, I put my arms around the injured pokemon and picked it up. By the looks of it, the pokemon was covered in motor oil. The Totodile struggled to get out of my grip. I held on tight enough to keep him from falling but not so tight that I restricted his breathing. He looked up at me wide-eyed.

'Pathetic. He has oil even in his eyes. I have a feelings that's going to affect his vision'

I started running toward the make-shift pokemon center in my hometown.

'I'm not going to let this pokemon suffer. Hes either been abused and/or abandoned. I'm surprised he is even still alive. Totodiles injuries should be infected,' I thought as I ran into the center.

I got several stares from some of the guests. I ignored them and went to the counter. Nurse Joy's eyes were clearly asking what happened. I said, "I was on Route 1 about to start my journey when this Totodile jumped out onto the road. He is covered in what looks like motor oil and has several injuries on him."

"Audino, get over here with a stretcher! Kaze, please give me the Totodile. I know whose totodile this is and that person is already in jail. I will report this incident to the police." She motioned for the stretcher. I gave Totodile to her. She put the pokemon on the stretcher which was whisked away by Audino. She followed before she stopped at the door and said, "If you want, you can keep him. He doesn't have a family and I'm sure you know what happens to abandoned pokemon without homes..."

I shivered. They were put in a 'day care'. Most never left the facility.

"Sure," I replied after a long pause. I went over to the benches and sat down. I knew it was going be a long night.


	2. Shocking News that Changes Everything

"Kaze, your pokemon is fully healed and ready to go!" I jumped and looked around confused. My face reddened as I realized what was going on. I stood up, yawned, and stretched before making my way over to the counter.

"Thank you!" I said. "Where is he?"

"Oh," Nurse Joy looked over at the door. "Audino, bring Totodile over here please,"

Audino rolled the stretcher over to where I was standing. The Totodile was standing up and looked a lot better than when I had first met him. Nurse Joy looked at me and asked, " Are you going to use Totodile to battle?"

I nodded. She looked at me sadly before saying, "He's blind. The oil blinded him," I gave her a sideways stare before asking,

"Do you know who I am, Nurse Joy?" She shook her head. "Not to brag or anything, but I am Kaze the traveling champion. If you have seen my battles, you should know that I have a few blind pokemon on my team,"

People started to murmur in the background. I merely glanced at them, and they shut up. People weren't fond of traveling champions. A lot of people view us as cowards, not wanting to take the title of official champion. Supporters were rare, and even then they didn't fully support us. I looked the Totodile straight in the eye. He was giving me the 'I want to battle here and now' look, despite being unable to see. I lifted my head and looked at Nurse Joy.

"Is there any place we could battle?" I asked. She gave me the 'are you serious?' look. I sighed and nodded. She pointed at the door leading to what I assumed to be a battlefield. "There is a make-shift battle field out there. It's not marked or anything, but it will do," I nodded in thanks, walking toward the field with my Totodile in tow.

When we arrived, Tachi and the Totodile took their respective places on the battlefield. They said something in their language before Tachi launched the first attack: Vine Whip. Vines extended out of her body and quickly traveled toward her opponent. Totodile waited until the last minute and sidestepped. Before Tachi could aim again, Totodile ran up to her with fangs glowing blue. Tachi attempted to dodge but her was faster and bit down on her. She was instantly frozen.

"What are you doing?! I haven't even said you can start!" I exclaimed. Tachi broke out of the ice and glared at her opponent.

"Are you going to tell me to attack?" She asked, keeping her eyes glued on her opponent. I sighed and said, "Use Vine Whip."

Totodile fired water from his mouth in an attempt to KO my Snivy, but she was smarter. She jumped and launched her vines at the unprepared Pokemon. The vines smashed into his face, KO'ing him, which made him fall to the floor. I gaped at her. She must have sensed my shock because she said,

"I'm at 'level' 15. My trainer was an idiot, so I left him," She explained. I composed myself and nodded. I threw a pokeball at the fallen Totodile. It shook once. It shook twice. It shook a third time and a clicking noise followed soon after. I had caught my first pokemon. Tachi picked up the Totodile's pokeball and handed it to me. I bent down and grasped the pokeball.

"This pokemon shall be known as Albert!" I declared. Tachi nodded in approval and Ozzy just looked up at me.

I looked at him before asking, "Let me guess, you want up on my shoulder again?" He nodded. I picked up Ozzy and Tachi. They jumped on their respective shoulder and motioned for me to get going.

"Impatient aren't we?" I asked, amused. The only thing I got in reply was 2 sets of glares. I giggled and made my way out of the pokemon center.

The weather had changed. The sky was as grey as a old dog. I pulled out my hygrometer**(1)** and looked at the dial. It was on the 100% mark. 'Looks like there's going to rain soon. That's not good. I might be staying here for another night. Oh well, I can show my mom my new pokemon," I thought. Just as I started to walk toward my house, the heavens opened up and rain fell. I rain desperately around the curb and into my house.

'At least I didn't get soaked," I thought thankfully.

"Honey, come here a moment! You have got to see this!" My mom yelled from inside my room. I jogged upstairs. When I got there, my mom motioned for me to go near her and watch what was on the television. I did so, and what I saw both amazed (not in a good way) and shocked me.

"Breaking News! The government has sent out a search warrant for all traveling champions! I repeat, the government has sent out a search warrant for all traveling champions,"

(1): A hygrometer is an instrument that measures relative humidity. 100% relative humidity indicates that there is a storm coming.

A/N: Sorry about the Hiatus! we had to put one of our dogs down and somebody sent me some sexually comments via texting


	3. A New Start To A New Life

Me and my mom gaped at the screen. I couldn't believe my eyes.

_'What... No way... This isn't good. There is at least 5 traveling champions in danger, including Calem. I need to find him and we need to escape. Now.'_ I thought to myself. My mom turned her head to me. White clouds of water slipped down her face as she walked toward me and gave me a hug.

"I know you have to leave soon, so I'm just going to say this: I love you and I will always support you no matter what,"

"Thanks mom... Be careful and stay safe... I have everything I need. With the release of Pokemon Bank I can have everyone of my pokemon with me as long as I have portable access. You know I never take the damn thing off,"

I separated from my mom and ran downstairs, out the door and went around the corner towards Calem's house. He was waiting for me. I skidded to a stop. He heard me and turned his head.

"Let's go. Where are we headed?" He asked. Although his face was void of any emotion, I could tell that he had been crying.

"I'm going to drop you off with your girlfriend-" His face reddened even more. "and then I am going to where this all originated."

He nodded. I sent out my Charizard and he sent out his Talonflame. We hopped on our pokemon and headed toward our first destination: Ransei..

There was almost no turbulence as we flew through the empty sky. I keep scanning our surroundings, looking for any signs of trouble. After all, the police have probably already arrived at my mom's house. They will question her and Calem's mom.

_'At least Calem will be safe: Ransei isn't so welcoming to strangers,_' I shivered at the memory. That was definitely not one of my better memories of the place. However, we did prove we were not a threat and eventually we became close friends of the warriors.

After about 2 hours, we arrived at our destination. I saw a few of the warriors look up and wave. Talonflame landed while my Charizard hovered. Calem dismounted and returned Talonflame to his pokeball. He looked at me sadly.

"I guess this is goodbye," By then, there was a small crowd around us. Several leaders had tried to approach us but I politely waved them off.

"Yes, it's goodbye. For how long? I'm not sure. I'll visit when I can. You know that I have to keep going after these special pokemon. I would stay with you if it weren't for that fact,"

"I know. I know." He sighed.

"What's going on?" Motochika asked. Calem sighed and said, "There is a search warrant out for all traveling champions,"

"Yeah. I would love to stay but I need to get going. My first destination is were this all started," I stated glumly. Charizard let out a low growl, signaling that he was tired. I took out his pokeball and recalled him. I looked down at my 'watch' and sent out my Braviary, Kole. His eyes scanned the area before settling on me. I said quietly, "We are going to see Oak,"

He nodded. I climbed on him and took one more sorrowful look at Calem. He was standing by his girlfriend, almost unnoticeable tears falling from his face. I smiled and motioned for Kole to start the journey. He squawked a goodbye before flapping his wings and taking off into the sky.

* * *

5 hours later

The world above us had many colors when we arrived at Pallet Town. Red, yellow orange... It was painted beautifully. Kole landed a bit far from the lab. I dismounted and returned Kole to his pokeball.

"Serena!" Green was approaching me. I sighed and turned my head to face him. He stopped when he realized that I had a murderous look on my face.

"Don't call me that! I've told you a billion times! Call me Kaze!" He backed away from me. I took a step forward, and he took a step backwards. Another step forwards, another step backwards. Eventually, it ended up with me chasing him. He screamed like a girl and ran away with me with his 'tail' tucked in between his legs. I laughed and headed toward the lab. Once I arrived I knocked on the door. I got no response.

"Professor Oak! I need to talk to you about something!" I yelled, hoping the old geezer would hear me.

"I'll be right there!" He yelled back. I sighed and let myself in.

'Jeez... it would be so easy to rob this place.' I thought to myself. Before I could sit down, Oak burst through one of the doors leading to his lab. He was heaving and coughing.

"Sorry I was late.. Wait Serena?!" He said, eyes wide. "I thought they got you already! Come this way!" He motioned for me to follow him. We started to walk through the various sections of his lab. In one corner they were researching mega evolution. In another they were testing some kind of chemical and it's effect on solid objects. He lead me through the chaos and into his office. He walked over to his chair and sat down. Stacks of paper fell over and he sighed.

"I'll deal with those later. What do you need?" He asked.

"First, I need a trainer card for this region. Second, I know you have a human turned pokemon here so I need him. Third, I am going to need a new set of clothes. Fourth, I need your cooperation." I explained. He paused for a moment before saying, "I agree to your terms. Let me go fetch Henry,"

He stood up and went into the storage room. There were various bangs and crashes before he stepped out with a pokeball.

"This is Henry. He is a Murkrow. We found him abandoned right by my lab. Please take good care of him," He said, handing the pokeball to me. There were my change of clothes in his other hand. I grasped the pokeball and held it up. It shined and I felt the presence of the dark-flying type.

"Of course I will take good care of him. Now, I need my trainer card and clothes,"

"You are the same size as my granddaughter. Go ahead and change. You know where the bathrooms are," I nodded and grabbed the clothes out of his hand.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned my head toward him. "I'll have your trainer card ready soon." He said. I nodded and went into the bathroom to change.

20 Minutes Later

I stepped out of the bathroom with my old clothes in my back pack. I now had a white hat on with a pokeball emblem on it. I was wearing a blue dress that stopped just above my knee-cap. I was wearing no-show socks and black shoes. I had a yellow bag. My contacts are blue and had the ability to tell me when there was a HT**(1) **pokemon. I have my hair up in a ponytail that's hidden under my hat. On my left arm I have a tattoo of a gear. Also on my left arm is my Grovyle watch/pokebank portable accessory. I looked at Oak for approval.

"Very, very nice. Great job Serena." He said. He handed me my trainer card. "You are my newest granddaughter. You are 10 years old and have a Kalos Pokedex. Your brother was a pokemon breeder so you have 3 starter pokemon. Murkrow was a gift from a friend."

I nodded. When I started to walk out of the door, I looked back at Oak. "Thank you," I said. "For everything."

He shook his head and said, "No problem!" I walked out of the lab and into my new life.

* * *

**(1) HT is human-turned.**

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! Updates will be infrequent because**

**1. My best friend is in the hospital**

**2. I am writing a BOOK. Not fanfiction, a BOOK**

**Anyways, I made this a bit longer than usual, so it should make up for the delay?**


End file.
